Patio roofs come in several styles. Where there is a desire to permit some sunlight to pass through the roof, a slat system will be employed. In this system, typically, a plurality of slats are secured, in parallel rows, to a series of beams projecting at a ninety degree angle from the side a house or other structure. Some spacing is provided between each slat, to provide the desired opening for sunlight.
There are several limitations or drawbacks with systems of this type. Installation is generally labor-intensive, with each slat needing to be affixed in place with nails or wood screws. Achieving proper spacing between slats can be difficult, with the result that truly accurate and consistent spacing may not always be achieved. In addition, the replacement of individual slats can be time-consuming and relatively inconvenient.
The present invention is directed to a roof system for a patio or the like which is relatively simply to install, which eliminates much of the hardware required for prior art systems, that facilitates replacement of individual “slats,” and that provides other, related, advantages.